


A SPECIAL PLACE

by Monika



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	A SPECIAL PLACE

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  
**A SPECIAL PLACE**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


  


A breeze from the sea cooled his hot skin. Their love-making    
in the dunes had been a unique experience.  
He remembered skillful    
hands caressing him and soft lips on sensitive spots had put him over    
the edge.

 

He trembled and felt his lover’s arms tighten around  
him.    
He propped up on his elbow to have a look at the man by his side.    
With a fingertip he traced a  
line from the golden chest to the    
navel, rounded it in soothing circles to go further down till his    
hand  
cupped his object of desire.

“Ready for more?”

Hutch smiled.

  


  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
Artwork by Rebelcat.   
  
---  
  
  
  
  


  
  
[](id24.html)

 

 **  
  
Back To Index of Stories  
  
**

 

[](id64.html)

  


<![CDATA[<br /> ]]>

<![CDATA[<br /> _uacct = "UA-1155189-1";<br /> urchinTracker();<br /> ]]>

  
<![CDATA[<br /> ]]>

<![CDATA[<br /> _uacct = "UA-1184115-1";<br /> urchinTracker();<br /> ]]>  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  
  
  
---


End file.
